


Resistance

by GayTRex



Series: 99 Problems and Clark Kent is all of them. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark curses a lot when he's horny, Established Relationship, Fist fuck, Headcanon that he does, I don't even know what is this, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, SuperBat, They are having sex for a bet, They are married, blindfold, fight me, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTRex/pseuds/GayTRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you win, I’ll let you have as many honeymoons as you want,” He made a pause when Clark grinned, but Bruce tightened his hold on him, which made Clark’s eyes narrow and an eyebrow raise, “If I win, though, you’ll have to go to work with a black cape. My black cape. For a month. They will see whose bitch you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't know what this is.  
> It's like... porn with jokes.  
> So... yeah... 
> 
> Porn with jokes should be the tag for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 “Are you still mad at me?”

 Silence. Clark let out a whine, elbow pressing lightly against the other male’s side.

 “I didn’t mean it! Well—I did,” He admitted once he received _the look_ , teeth grinding together, “but it’s not my fault. You can’t go all _mighty_ on me and expect me to remain shut!”

 Silence again. And what did Clark do? He wrapped himself around Bruce, legs and arms and head resting on top of the moody man’s body and chest. Bruce’s personal koala.

 “We’re goofing around, right? Anytime now you’ll look at me, smile and tell me you’re not mad… right?” And _oh_ he sounded so hopeful, but his attempts were to no avail, he still received silence from Bruce, who was beginning to look as still as a goddamn _corpse_. “ _Bruce Wayne_ , I’m not kidding. I expect to spend my second honeymoon—”

 “ _Third_.”

 “What?”

 “This would be our _third_ honeymoon, you greedy asshole.”

 The smile on Clark’s face couldn’t be bigger, it would divide his head in two if it were. Oh he could deal with this side of grumpy Bruce.

 “ _Third_ , sorry my love… remind me where was our first?”

 Bruce looked conflicted all of a sudden, jaw tightening and those hazel eyes on him; Clark remembered where their first honeymoon had been, he remembered every second of it, he just wanted to make Bruce talk, or at least, to scream at him. He could deal with that too.

 “Are we seriously discussing this?” Were his words instead, and Clark only offered him a look, the puppy one. The one Clark knew Bruce detested for its advantages. “I hate you.”

 “No, you don’t… I was just trying to make a point.”

 “A senseless point, we both know who is more resistant of us both—”

 “ _Me_ ” Said both of them at the same time.

 Over the last half an hour, Bruce had been trying to convince Clark that he was more resistant than him. That even if he was just a mortal with a Bat suit, he had more resistance. And Clark, being the playful dork that he was, had opposed right away.

 Before Clark could begin to complain again, Bruce wrapped a hand around his neck. Yes, the normal human against the Kryptonian, sue him for trying. It was not so tight, but it was tight enough to make Clark shut up. With the silence by his side, Bruce propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Clark; they had been in bed discussing this silly matter for what felt like hours and seemingly, it had gotten to the point where Bruce was capable of doing _shit and a half_ to prove his point. Including threatening the one male who could send him flying to the wall in a second.

 “Tell you what… let me prove to you how resistant I can be. If you win, I’ll let you have as many honeymoons as you want,” He made a pause when Clark grinned, but Bruce tightened his hold on him, which made Clark’s eyes narrow and an eyebrow raise, “ _If_ I win, though, you’ll have to go to work with a black cape. _My_ black cape. For a month. They will see whose bitch you are.”

 Clark finally used his strength to grasp Bruce by the wrist, pushing him back down onto his back and using the distraction to straddle his hips. His smile was gentle, small… but the glint in his eyes couldn’t be named any other way than _sinful_.

 “Alright… deal. If you win, I’ll let the whole world know _who_ I answer to.”

 

:::

 

 “Oh, f-fuck… just like that, oh yes, keep it going. _Fuck_.” Bruce had forgotten for a few seconds how mouthy Clark got when he was in his horny moments, but now that he heard those cracked words and breathy curses, Bruce was going to make sure the alien spoke them more often.

 Currently, Clark was bent over the table, cheek plastered on the wooden surface and hands grasping the edges; his legs were spread open and what remained of his clothes were pooled beneath his feet. Bruce had a hand on his lower back, keeping him there as his other fingertips pressed onto sensitive skin. He hadn’t fingered Clark earlier that day, so he was making delicious sounds whenever Bruce got to press or even push a whole digit into his awaiting hole.

 “Bruce, _baby_ , fuck… please…,” And yes, that was the sound of a submissive Clark Kent, one sound Bruce found _endearing_ in many levels.

 Taking mercy on the poor soul, Bruce reached out for the bottle of lube, pouring a great amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle elsewhere and focusing on Clark once again. He leant against Clark tad heavier, his thighs touching the back of Clark’s and making him let out a breathless whine.

 “You see, Clark, I’m going to make you come more times than you’d imagine possible… I gonna fuck you into oblivion.” Another pant from the man beneath him, dilated, blue eyes looking up at him from below, “and yes, _babe_ , if you were wondering… I’m going to fuck you in every possible way I find. Starting with my hand.”

 Just when Clark let out another moan, Bruce pressed a finger into his hole until the ring of muscle reached a knuckle. He began to twirl and crook his finger, massaging Clark’s insides and making sure to loosen the muscles before shoving in another finger. Bruce kept a slow pace, but whenever he added another finger, he tried to scissor him open at a faster rhythm. Soon enough, the only finger he had out of Clark was his thumb and oh yes, that one would go in as well. _Soon_.

 “S-so full… fuck, Bruce, please. I just need—”

 “What do you need, babe?” Bruce mumbled softly as he began to pump his fingers in an out, smearing more lube along his hand and making the slippery ride more comfortable for the both of them. He would never do something to hurt Clark, but this once, he was planning on leaving him ‘ _I can’t sit for a whole fucking week without screaming Bruce Wayne’s name_ ’ sore. At least.

 “Oh fuck, please just d-do it!”

 Bruce’s grin was savage and wicked, hazel eyes roaming through Clark’s scrunched up face before he began to rub the tip of his thumb on the loose flesh. The male beneath let out a moan but if the way he pushed back against his hand was any signal, Bruce could tell he was enjoying himself. A lot. Biting down on his lip, Bruce finally managed to slip his thumb along the rest of his fingers and he didn’t stop pushing until the thicker part of his hand was safely tucked within Clark’s hole and his wrist were the one feeling all the constructing movements of his entrance.

 “Shit… Bruce… _Bruce_ … move!”

 “As you please… just, try not to cut my hand off, will you? I need my hand for this.” Despite his silly words, Bruce pulled out slowly until his fingertips were the only ones inside and then, he was shoving back in again. He made a couple of slow thrust of his hand so Clark could get used to it but once the male seemed to find the rhythm, Bruce began a steady pace. Clark’s moans were muffled by his own arm, face scrunched up in a mix of pain and pleasure and _god_ , if Bruce could only move his hand a little to the right…

 “ _Oh yes_ , that’s it. Keep it that way.”

 Bruce only hummed in approval, twisting his wrist and crooking his fingers time to time. Even if Clark could clearly overpower him in strength, he stayed still under Bruce’s push on his back, keeping the whimpering male there as he fucked him with his hand. At some point, Clark began to make even more noises; moans, hisses, whimpers and hushed whispers with his name on them. The billionaire cooed at the Kryptonian as he felt Clark tightening around him, sucking his hand deep and then squeezing his wrist.

 “That’s my good boy… what a good boy you are, Kent.” Bruce leant in to leave a kiss on the sweaty shoulder, pulling out slowly and feeling shocks of ecstasy shooting up Clark’s body in the process, “One orgasm. Let’s go for the second one, shall we?”

 

:::

 

 “B-Bruce?”

 “ _Shh_ , still here… use those ears, darling.”

 Oh but Clark could hear him; his almost-silent steps as he walked around the room, the usual thumping of his heart, the intakes of air… it was there, _Bruce_ was in the room, for sure, but there was something about the blindfold that really made him feel _lost_ somehow. His head turned a little when he heard the mattress croak with the additional weight but Clark only purred when warm hands grasped him by the hips. He had to give it to Bruce, the man knew how to play.

 “It’s unfair,” Clark muttered, a little quivery when strong, big hands forced his face down but kept a firm hold on his hips to keep them up. He knew that Bruce liked to fuck him like that, face down, ass up in the air… and seriously, Clark wouldn’t start to complain now. When Bruce only hummed, Clark proceeded, “It’s unfair that you don’t use your dick… I can orgasm as many times as you want, but if you don’t use your— _oh my god_.”

 “Yeah, thought so.”

 Bruce slid home in a single thrust, bottoming out and just _humming_ when muscles began to move around his cock. See? That’s why fisting Superman felt so great, Bruce could fuck him then with no time for waiting and really, he still felt tight and hot and just perfect around him.

 “Bruce!”

 He took that as his cue to move and he did; he grasped Clark by the hips roughly, fingers digging onto muscled skin as he pulled out completely and shoved back in. Bruce repeated that same pace until Clark was panting and grasping the sheets, flushed face plastered against the mattress. With a smirk, the mortal finally sunk in all the way, making Clark shut his eyes and moan. His pace wasn’t gentle or slow, it was fast, _needy_. At some point, Clark lost his balance and he fell completely down, large body on the bed and cock brushing against the sheets each time Bruce thrust back down. Oh fuck, Bruce was nailing him to the bed. And he was totally going to come. _Again_.

 Clark could have thought Bruce would release as soon as he sank into his body, but he hadn’t.

 “You look so good like that, Kent.” Bruce purred, observing the way Clark’s nose wrinkled at the top but those covered eyes were the precious thing. He could practically smell the distress the blindfold caused, but he had to give it to Clark, he hadn’t tried to remove it, not even once. “Come for me, babe… let me hear you again…”

 That cooing noise, the way Bruce’s hips snapped down on him with an obnoxious sound, those big hands holding him down… it was enough. Clark bit down onto the bed, muffled moans slipping past his lips as his cock spilled and spilled _and_ spilled… for a Kryptonian, he had to admit he hadn’t know he could come so much.

 “That’s my good boy… such a good boy.”

 And Clark, baffled, noticed Bruce hadn’t come yet. Not even once.

 

:::

 

 “This—this is s-so u-unfair!” He could hear Bruce’s snort behind him and he could totally feel that cock burying in again with the next thrust. “Y-you cocky… b-bastard!”

 Clark was bracing himself against the counter top, fingernails digging onto the board and totally denting the material. His left leg was raised as well, leaving the male in a very _open_ position. Which, Bruce Wayne _the bastard_ took. Another grunt was punched out of his chest when Bruce made a relative harsher thrust. Seriously, Clark was sure he would dehydrate soon but after four fucking orgasms, who wouldn’t!?

 Bruce had used his fist the first time, for sure, but the other three? No. He had used that cock and Clark hadn’t heard him moan as helplessly as he was, or break a sweat as he was… or even losing it as he _totally_ was.  Clark had no idea how he did it, but Bruce was doing it. He was proving how resistant he could be.

 “ _Oh fuck_ …,”

 It was the only warning Bruce got before Clark clenched around him, white ropes of come shooting towards the counter and doing a draw worth of a five-year old. Though, Bruce had to admit, it was way more… PG-rated.

 “Five.”

 “I f-fucking hate you… this can’t be possible,” Despite himself, Clark moaned when Bruce didn’t stop, the fucker just kept thrusting; by latest experiences, Clark knew his cock would be ready again in a few minutes if Bruce kept over-stimulating his prostate. “H-how can you, _god fuck_ , how can you do this!?”

 “Resistance.”

 

:::

 

 “Superman! Superman!”

 The superhero landed smoothly on the ground, his characteristic smile on place as the rest of the Justice League helped with the rest. Clark had been assigned to answer the press for the next month… not like anyone could refuse the Bat’s order once he had decided it.

 “What happened back there?” Was the first question shot at him and Clark felt somewhat relieved about it.

 “You know… kids. Always playing with weapons much bigger than their hands. Though, it’s handled now, we were able to rescue them and now we are just waiting for the police to arrive so they can take them in…,”

 “And, Superman… what with the change of outfit?”

 No one would mention on the small blush covering his cheeks, but photos would be enough to evidence the cute moment it happened.

 “Er… lost a bet. I am afraid my red cape is on my closet now,” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of the team looking at him; the people had been handled, but that was not what he was focusing on, he was focusing on the small smirk on the Bat’s mouth. He could have sworn he saw the smugness radiating of that man. Clearing his throat, he looked back at the reporter. “But, good news, I’m getting a fourth honey moon after I hang the black cape… I made an excellent deal the other night.”

 “What!? Honey moon? Fourth!?”

 “Superman! Superman!”

 But Clark was gone, walking back to his team… and his cocky husband. The last question he heard before slamming a kiss on that bastard was: “Is it unresolved sexual tension!?”

 But hey, ‘ _unresolved’_ had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tt, I really desire to see Superman with Bat's cape... like, shit, I just melt.


End file.
